


fresh air

by jaerie



Series: Flower Fairies [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abduction, Breeding, Captivity, Dubious Consent, Flower fairies, Flower sex, Flowers, Forced Pregnancy, Nature Magic, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Other, Pollination, Sensuality, Stranger Sex, Tentacle Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, Weird Biology, Wings, flower anatomy, kind of??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25176463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaerie/pseuds/jaerie
Summary: The flower fairies have existed on a remote island for centuries. Away from the humans, they live their simple lives oblivious to the dangers ready to pounce from the boats on the surrounding waters. Harry is enjoying a beautiful day sunning himself when he is snatched for his rare flower. Trapped and drugged, he is taken away to an unfamiliar place where he is held captive in a strange environment.  As soon as he feels a breath of fresh air, his real purpose is revealed.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Flower Fairies [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817413
Comments: 12
Kudos: 72
Collections: Prompt 2.4: Bronze





	fresh air

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read Part One: False Security, please start there. 
> 
> A little bit of an explanation here before we get started. I often search through tags on Ao3 and end up in random fandoms in random genres... I stumbled upon this weird flower biology on a hockey rfp writer's page. It was such a weird concept that I immediately wanted to write my own version of it. So this is going to be a lot different than the flower anatomy stories I read, but that is where the idea came from. Read the tags because this won't be for everyone. It is a fic where the fairies are captured and farmed. This will be a series through Wordplay this year.
> 
> This is part of a Wordplay prompt challenge for the prompt "bronze". To read the amazing fics that were written by the others on this prompt, [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/bronze), and to see all fics written as part of the challenge (including years 1-3), [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wordplay_fic_challenge/works). You can also find the masterpost for this year’s challenge [here](https://wordplayfics.tumblr.com/post/622306139518926848/wordplay-2020-every-week-for-five-weeks-a-prompt).

Harry was cold. His wings tucked in close to his body as he shivered and then slowly blinked himself awake. He tried to sit up but felt dizzy, the dim light around him not helping. The uncomfortable throb through his body made him whimper and when he looked down, he saw that his bloom was out on display, withered and crumpled where it sagged over his lap. 

There was a small pool of water close to him at least and it seemed to be clean as he poked his finger against the surface and sniffed the air. He slipped himself in up to his waist and watched as his limp petals floated to the surface in sad ripples. He’d always taken such good care of his bloom and the sight made him sniffle even as the hydration started to perk them up. It didn’t feel right to be open in such a place, to be opened without his consent. 

He looked around and saw that the edge of the pool was lined with rocks but they didn’t look right. He tried to pick one of them up and couldn’t make it budge even a little. The surface was a strangely smooth texture that he’d never felt before. 

When he was finally able to furl away his bloom and leave the pool of water, he saw that everything around him was made out of that strange texture. The leaves on the plants were waxy and hard with no signs of life that Harry could feel. He’d never encountered anything like it. 

He started to explore when he suddenly smashed his face against an invisible barrier he had not been able to see. His hand flew to his nose as blood trickled out, now able to see his reflection in the strange surface. He went cross eyed to see himself and then looked beyond, the same scene stretched as far as he could see. 

His hand trailed along the smooth, clear surface until he reached the point where it met another and when he walked along that, eventually came to another. He was closed into a small square and when he looked up, it wasn’t the sky above him. 

Stretching his wings out, he fluttered up pushing against the strange thing that replaced the sky. It was warm to the touch, but not smooth like the other surfaces. He could stick his fingers through the small holes but could not understand what it was. Fluttering around was so much work when all he could do was hover, so he walked around the edge of the square as he tried to make sense of it all. 

The humans sometimes circled the island in their boats and the fairies watched from a distance. Harry had never been so close to any before. He didn’t know of the danger. He didn’t know that he could be taken away. 

There was a small tree in the middle of his square and he crawled up into the small space between its branches when he was tired. He quickly checked on his bloom to make sure it was healing itself and then dozed lightly with one ear always listening to the unfamiliar sounds around him. 

When he crawled down from the tree, he was started by another fairy pressed up against the other side of the barrier closing him in. He was unfamiliar with hair like fire and skin more fair than any he had ever seen. They stared at each other until Harry took a few steps closer. When he did, the other fairy startled and scurried away, disappearing behind the small forest that lay beyond. 

Harry wondered if he came from the volcano island that neighbored his own as he’d never seen such vivid colouring before. It made him wonder if his bloom was just as bright since his leaves were a vibrant shade of yellowish green. That would surely be something to see. 

Over time he caught glimpses of other fairies, none of them ever approaching him even if he called out. He soon realized that the barriers of his square were not the only ones, each fairy unable to to come closer. 

He didn’t like the confinement. He missed his Island. Missed the trickle of water and the heat of the sun. He missed the fresh breeze that lifted his spirits and the gentle rain that often fell in early mornings. 

He couldn’t properly stretch his wings in such a small space and they began to ache with disuse. His stomach also began to ache when the only thing he could find to eat was dried moss that kept appearing in one corner of his square. It wasn’t good and the texture was horrible, the taste even worse without any nectar to mix in with it. 

But he didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know where he was or what was happening. There was no escape from the square that he could figure out and, if there was, where would he go?

There was an ache deep within him that settled at his bud. His bloom had never been closed up for so long even in the chilly weather of the rainy season. It longed for sun with a pulsing rhythm that made Harry anxious with no way to relieve it.

Sometimes a strange glowing purple light would come on that made Harry see spots if he looked at it. He’d caught glimpses of the other fairies opening their blooms to it but Harry didn’t understand. It wasn’t safe to unfurl his petals in such a place, especially where other fairies could see. He only bloomed around the people he knew and trusted, his tizzy of fairies. They would all be pollinating now, the hot gossip about who had mixed and which bulbs would be planted was still happening without him there. There were so many rumoured to be planting their first bulbs and Harry’s eyes teared up thinking about how he might never know. 

There was no way to measure the passing of time, so Harry wasn’t sure how long he had been in his square when hazy air started to surround him. He was familiar with it now, holding his breath as long as he could until he felt dizzy and gasped. He wilted into a pile as he had before, his anxiety spiking as a looming shadow fell over him and he was lifted from his square. It was dark where they put him this time, only the movement telling him that something was happening.

Soon he was placed on cool grass, the scent of nature immediately comforting. It was real grass, not the strange smooth textured stuff in his square. His might floated with happiness just to sense it again. He gave in to the pull of sleep then, content to be wrapped up in something familiar. 

Something warm on Harry’s foot gently roused him from slumber. He wiggled his toes against the feeling before slowly blinking his eyes open to a brilliant light that made him squeeze them shut again. 

The realization was sudden and Harry bolted up, eyes wide even though it was bright. Sun. It was sunlight! Harry could have wept with joy as he held his hand out into the rays. He was in shadow under the overhang of a dense tree, but he only needed to take a few steps to be fully drenched in light. 

He scrambled to get to his feet, his wings beating his feet to flutter out into the open fresh air. He closed his eyes and filled his lungs with deep breaths, his arms held out to soak in the warmth. Happiness radiated out of him and his bud twitched for the exposure it was desperately craving. 

It wasn’t freedom, but Harry couldn’t even find it in him to care in that moment. This enclosure stretched so high that Harry shot straight up, giggling as his wings caught the air and propelled him forward. He couldn’t resist a few flips once he got to the top, carrying himself back down to earth in a gentle floating motion back and forth. He settled back down into the real vegetation and starfished in the warm light. 

Euphoric was one way to describe how Harry felt, his leaves relaxing around his waist as he subconsciously gave his bud what it was craving. He couldn’t help it. It needed to be nurtured and care for and this might be his only chance.

Petal by petal his bloom slowly opened, taking its time after the trauma it had gone through. His colouring was pale from the darkness and his white a little dull. It would return with some tending. 

It felt so good to be on display that he didn’t care if any other fairies were around. He’d been wound so tight, the ache so intense and now it drained out of him from his center. His fingers caressed the very tip of his petal, curled back in such an elegant arc. It felt so good to follow the ruffled edge to his center, circling around where his pistil still stood tall. With his anthers severed, his stamen stayed curled in close, still wounded where he’d been clipped. They wouldn’t fully heal until the next season approached, only then would they grow back with fresh pollen. 

He could only vaguely remember it being done, the sharp snip and the sight of them through glass. It was puzzling to him why it had been done. Maybe they wanted to prevent him from pollinating himself though that would never happen while he was being kept in such conditions. He needed sunlight and security to pollinate himself. It wasn’t something to take lightly. He’d been considering maybe next season to hoard away some bulbs that would be born true to his colouring, but never like this. He had no place to pack them away for one. He wouldn’t do that with the fear that he might be moved, never to see them again. That would break his heart. 

The movement of a shadow crossed his face just as he was tracing the delicate lines of his pistil and his eyes flew open just as another fairy gently placed his feet onto the ground. His wings were gorgeous but that wasn’t what held his attention. 

What caused Harry to stare and forget that he was on display, was the slow opening of the other’s bloom. It was being done for show, that was for certain, his stance solid as his wide white petals unfolded against the backdrop of his bronze tinted skin. It was obvious that this fairy regularly saw the sun from both that and the health of his wide bloom. 

Harry’s eyes wandered over his petals, he couldn’t help himself. It was delicate and strong at the same time, a dark sprinkling of freckles over a pale blue colour that gracefully bled out from his center. His stamen were the same baby blue with dark anthers that gave it the perfect balance. It was one of the most beautiful blooms Harry had ever seen. 

When he finally met the fairy’s eyes, the spell was broken. Harry’s eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets as he realized his own bloom was still open and his hand had been caught indulging in the feeling. 

He pushed himself up as the other fairy thrust his hand out, “No, please don’t. Please leave it out. You’re so beautiful.” 

Harry blushed but paused in his rush to tuck it away. He honestly didn’t want to tuck it away. He had gone too long without the light and it pained him to give it up already. 

“So beautiful,” the fairy said as he approached slowly. 

Harry’s eyes kept dropping to his bloom, petals twitching and shifting with each step. He could see the fairy’s anthers were on alert, pointed vertical instead of their casual horizontal state. Harry sniffed the air to see if his scent would have the same effect on him. His anthers twitched and his stigma clenched, the sweet scent from his bloom so very sweet. They would blend nicely, he found himself thinking. 

“I’m Louis,” the fairy knelt between Harry’s knees. The edges of their petals touched and it made his bloom quiver all the way to his center which then sent a jolt up his spine.

“Harry,” he answered softly. 

“Going to pollinate you,” Louis whispered as he leaned in closer, his wide petal gently touching against Harry’s ruffled edges. 

“Wh-what?” Harry’s voice shook. He’d never touched petals with anyone before and he found it hard to think when it felt so soft and smooth. They touched together so delicately and made him want to reach out and run his finger along the thin center line of his petal that led to his colour. He licked his lips and swallowed to keep his hands to himself. 

“That’s why they brought you here,” he responded as he touched the tips of their noses together and then their foreheads so they were breathing in the same air. 

“I don’t-- What do you mean?” 

Louis slowly crawled over him until Harry was forced to lower himself back down into the grass, their faces still close together. “They bring fairies here for me to pollinate. They aren’t nice when I don’t.” 

Their blooms were level with each other now, petals resting against petals as Louis hovered above. Harry gasped when he felt one of Louis’ anthers against his pistil. He didn’t want to admit how good it felt, losing himself in it for just a moment. 

But the sensation was too distracting and the destination of Louis’ wandering anther was lost to him until the tip was pressing through his stigma. 

His eyes flew open to protest and then dissolved into a moan as it slid down into his pistil. The sensation rendered him boneless as it pushed in deep to reach his ovary, his whole body trembling as his eyes rolled back in pleasure. It was the most intense thing Harry had ever felt and it only got better when Louis made deep shallow thrusts to deposit his pollen over his ovule. 

“Oh fuck,” Harry whimpered as he clenched around it, coming in hard waves as his body attempted pull all of Louis’ pollen free. 

He shuddered when Louis drew his stamen back out, feeling empty and sensitive as his chest rose and fell with heavy breath. Harry didn’t even have enough time to process that he’d been pollinated for the first time before another of Louis’ anthers was sliding through his stigma, the delicate lining of his pistil fluttering against the intrusion.

It was so overwhelming that Harry couldn’t even form thoughts, the gentle thrusting triggering another long orgasm that worked the pollen further into his ovary.

Again and again it happened as Louis pollinated him with each of his six anthers. Harry thought he might pass out by the end when Louis finally sat back and his bloom lazily started to close. Harry couldn’t help but reach down and wrap his fist around the base of his pistil, his ovary swollen and bulging with Louis’ pollen. He could already feel the tingling as it began to coat his ovules. 

He stared down at his bloom, no longer a virgin flower, remnants of Louis’ dark pollen clinging to his stigma. He touched the sticky powder with his fingertip, his stigma contracting to pull the extra pollen in.

His first bulbs were not going to be his own, something he hadn’t planned for. His petals spread wider, opening his surfaces to soak in more sun. His growing bulbs would need it to be viable. He stayed open to make sure they were. 

**Author's Note:**

> [you can find a tumblr post here!](https://jaerie.tumblr.com/post/622908174351171584/flower-fairies-a-wordplay-2020-series-by-jaerie)


End file.
